Volume 01  Of Shade and Shadow
by Kurai Ame
Summary: The Evanescent Series. Yaoi. Threesomes. Het. AU. OOC. OC s . Possible Mpreg. Konohagakure knows nothing of the Kyuubi Jinchuriki's existence and so the adoptive son of Uzumaki Kuchina, Naruto lives a perfectly average life. Full Summury inside. Up for ADOPTION. See Merula Aeolus for Information.
1. Chapter 1: Enigma

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Naruto Series. It belongs to its creator and various publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement in intended.

**Warnings:** Slash-Yaoi (Homosexual Romance), Het (Heterosexual Romance), Sexual Content (Homosexual Intercourse, Heterosexual Intercourse, Threesomes and more, male and female masturbation, fellatio, hand jobs, and double penetration), Violence (blood and some gore), Adult language (Sexual and Expletives), Alternative Universe-non-canon events (AU), Out of Character (OOC), Original Characters (OC), Changes to lineages, appearance, history and abilities, teenage pregnancies, possible male pregnancies (Mpreg), and Character bashing

**Main Pairing:** Uchiha Sasuke/Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto

**Side Pairings: **Hatake Kakashi/Kazuma Arashi (OMC), Sarutobi Asuma/Yuhi Kurenai, Hyuga Neji/Yamanaka Ino, Aburame Shino/Inuzuka Kiba, Gaara/Hyuga Hinata, Akimichi Choji/Inuzuka Tatsuki (OFC), Sarutobi Akira (OMC)/Kurosawa Kaede (OMC), Taniyama Mizuiro (OMC)/Tsuruoka Yuko (OFC), Rock Lee/Ayame (OFC – civilian), Hyuga Kaien (OMC)/Mitarashi Anko…etc.

**Series Summary: **Yaoi. Threesomes. Het. AU. OOC. OC(s). Possible Mpreg. Konoha is ignorant of its Jinchuriki, allowing Naruto a perfectly average life with his adoptive mother, Uzumaki Kuchina. However, his father's dying wish is burnt into his soul and this unparalleled prodigy will do anything to fulfill that wish. Powerful Naruto.

**Volume 01: **_**The Evanescent Series:**__ Of Shade and Shadow _**SUMMARY:**

Yaoi. Threesomes. Het. AU. OOC. OC(s). Possible Mpreg. Konohagakure knows nothing of the Kyuubi Jinchuriki's existence and so the adoptive son of Uzumaki Kuchina, Naruto lives a perfectly average life. However, beneath this façade the Jinchuriki Namikaze Miharu lives to protect Konoha. His father's dying wish – peace and prosperity for Konoha – is his life aspiration and this unparalleled prodigy will do anything in his power to keep Konoha safe in Shade and Shadow.

"Blah" – Speaking / _Blah_ – Thinking-Visions-Flashbacks / **Blah** – Times and Time Skips

* * *

><p><em><strong>Volume 01: The Evanescent Series:<strong>_

**OF SHADE AND SHADOW**

Written and Illustrated by Kurai Ame

Beta'ed by: (?)

**Book 01: **Paradigm Shift

**Chapter One:** Enigma

* * *

><p>Uzumaki Kuchina watched her adoptive son flow through the stances belonging to the legendary Uzumaki Taijutsu Hyiarashi (Swift Storm). It was his mother's blood that gave him so much grace, speed and agility, but it was his father's blood, the evolved form of the Namikaze Bloodline Limit, Hikage Rei-Metsuki (Shade Ghost Sight), which gave him the ability to perform the taijutsu without the hefty cost the all Uzumaki's suffered in order to perform the more dangerous combat stances. The Uzumaki clan's bloodline trait, the ability to layer chakra was paid for at heavy personal cost. Eventually the individual would begin suffering a degenerative genetic disorder, which made it impossible for them to use chakra. The Namikaze bloodline limit had no such cost, but it had come as a surprise that Naruto possessed when it had been dormant for centuries within the Namikaze line.<p>

The Rei-metsuki (Ghost Sight), the original bloodline limit had the ability to slow movement to the eyes, see heat signatures at three-hundred and sixty degree vantage point, See the flow of Natural chakra in senjutsu and predict the movements of any taijutsus. The Hikage Rei-metsuki was an ability on a whole other level. Evolution of a bloodline limit like the Sharingan's two natural evolutions (Gin-Sharingan and Sanhoshi Sharingan) only occurs when the individual has a potentially massive chakra reserve allowing the evolution of the bloodline limit.

Not only did the Hikage Rei-metsuki possess the qualities of the Rei-metsuki, but it also allowed the wielder the highly coveted abilities of extreme chakra sensitivity which could be used to purify chakra, the ability to wield the five elements (fire, earth, water, wind and Lightning), the ability to layer chakra and a mild wound regeneration ability. For years, many high ranking ninja had attempted to mimic the abilities of the Namikaze clan and had failed spectacularly some at the cost of their own lives. The Namikaze clan was rumored to be the descendants on the Sage of the Sixth paths. However, it was later proven false for their clan came before this sage. They were not all powerful. Most Namikaze descendant never had enough chakra reserves to survive the transformation and eventually as the Namikaze clan began to use their abilities less and less, the bloodline limit became dormant.

"Naruto!" Kuchina called, halting the waist-length ebony haired child in the middle of an extremely difficult kata. The almond-shaped silver-blue eyes of her son met her vivid green ones over the distance, questioningly. "Our twice monthly guest should be arriving within the hour. I need you to make yourself scarce."

The delicate heart-shaped face nodded in understanding, _Uchiha Sasuke would not speak with his godmother if another were around_. Naruto didn't really care for the last loyal Uchiha, his snobbish attitude and superiority complex was very difficult to tolerate. The fact that the last Uchiha didn't know his name was something of a relief. Naruto had learned long ago that garnering attention would not further his goals and so he played a perfectly average student at the Academy. He was so perfectly average in his scores and grades that people rarely recognized him. While his physical features on other hand were something that would always distinguish him as something other than ordinary.

He stood average height for his age. His figure was slender and delicate with long gracefully limbs, which bellied the great strength, speed, agility and stamina he possessed. He had a heart-shaped face with high cheekbones, full scarlet lips, small pointed chin and a small button-nose. His skin, a pale luminescent color contrasted his hair. His hair was a blue-black color, which reached his waist and was silken soft. His almond-shaped, blue-silver eyes were his favorite feature. He was too androgynous for his own good.

He didn't care to be anything other than ordinary. His father's mistakes had taught him well. No one knew that he remember his father's dying wish and selfish decision. It was not something Naruto was quite ready to forgive. The man who had been his father, Namikaze Minato, after learning that his girlfriend had died giving birth to his son had refused to look at his son or touch him, too caught up in his grief to realize he was hurting his child. And then Minato despite the pleas of the Sandaime Hokage, to allow him to seal the Kyuubi's chakra within his son, and its consciousness within the Shodaime Hokage's crystal necklace, so that he could live for his son, ignored the man's pleas. Naruto did not hate his father, but could not respect him.

It was only thanks to the arrival of Tsunade, Jiraiya and Kuchina that prevent the Sandaime Hokage from announcing that Namikaze Miharu was the container of the Kyuubi's chakra. Kuchina had quickly adopted him, as her adopted heir, Uzumaki Naruto, and no one knew that the Yondaime Hokage had even produced a child. At first there had been a scandal, why would the last living member of the Uzumaki clan adopt a civilian child as her heir, but it had died down.

There was one thing that Naruto did care for in his father's character – his love for his village. The man's dying wish was for Konoha's protection. Naruto, though had learned from his father's mistakes, he would be no one's Hokage, but he would protect Konoha from inside and out from the shadows.

"I'll be in the Library, Kaa-san (mother)." Naruto said, Kuchina just smiled and nodded as she they both left the practice grounds. Kuchina quickly retreated to her room to dress in a formal kimono, while Naruto disappeared to his inherited library.

* * *

><p>Uchiha Sasuke was a handsome child with ebony hair, which spiked out in the back and framed his pale face. He had almond-shaped gray eyes and pale almost luminescent skin. He was tall for his age and lightly muscled. He was dressed in his formal attire to have his bi-monthly dinner with his godmother, Uzumaki Kuchina. He was dressed in a black formal kimono, haori and gray hakama pants. His clan symbol was sewn to his haori.<p>

At first he had abhorred these meals, but slowly he had begun to respect the woman and with that respect he became more and more curious about her and her unknown adoptive son. Tonight he was positively glowing with excitement. Yesterday he had passed the Genin exam and now was on his way to gain the power he so desired to destroy that man.

The Uzumaki estates were near the Uchiha clan's property, but while the Uchiha clan's property was a sprawling town, the Uzumaki estate was smaller. It possessed a large main house and six empty clan houses. They also had several training grounds, more than the Uchiha clan's property, which made Sasuke slightly jealous.

Upon reaching the front doors he knocked firmly and was greeted by his godmother. Kuchina was a gorgeous middle-aged woman with her long dark auburn hair and large emerald eyes. She was dressed in a traditional pale green furisode (women's Kimono) decorated with a dark emerald and gold embroidery in the shapes of spirals, which made a hypnotic pattern. He auburn hair was pulled back by emerald and gold clips and a emerald dew drop on a gold chain decorated her forehead. "Come in Sasuke." The woman commanded.

Sasuke soon found himself enjoying a wonderful dinner. "I graduated as Top Rookie!" Sasuke said proudly as Kuchina smiled. Encouraged by this, Sasuke continued, "I scored perfectly with my accuracy test, I excelled in taijutsu and I was the best in ninjutsu."

"That's wonderful Sasuke." Kuchina said proudly, "My son also did very well on the Genin exam." Sasuke nearly spit out his food as he suddenly realized that the only way Kuchina's mysterious adoptive son could have passed the exam was if he was between the ages of eleven and fifteen, which made him a part of Sasuke's class. He always assumed that the boy was younger than him by a good two or three years.

"I didn't realize your son was in my class," Sasuke said carefully.

"Yes, Naruto is in your class. He just tends to favor anonymity opposed to standing out, but he is an intelligent and talented child. I am very proud of him, even though he has no wish to bring my family fame. I think it a wise decision considering his abilities." Kuchina said mysteriously. "Would you like to meet him, Sasuke?"

"Yes." Sasuke said.

* * *

><p>After their meal Kuchina quickly led Sasuke down a long corridor and into a room brimming with scrolls containing ninja techniques that made Sasuke's mouth water at the sheen number. "Is this your library God Mother?" Sasuke asked.<p>

"No, it's Naruto's collection." Kuchina answered.

Leading Sasuke into a corner of the library, he came face to face with the only one of his classmates he did not know the name of or the skill level. The androgynous boy quickly stood and looked questioningly at Kuchina "Kaa-san?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"Sasuke wished to meet you, Naruto." Kuchina said. The boy nodded before inclining his head to Sasuke.

"Greetings, Uchiha Sasuke, as you know I am Uzumaki Naruto." He said in smooth, almost musical, voice.

"Let me give you boys some time to become acquainted." Kuchina said quickly bowing out of the room and shutting the library doors. Sasuke looked over the other boy and then a slight sneer curled his lips.

"Rumor has it that Kuchina adopted a civilian child to pass on her techniques. I don't know why she bothered. Civilians have no skills what so ever when being ninja. They barely make it pass Chuunin. I suppose she took pity on you."

"Oh," Naruto said with a mysterious smile that irritated Sasuke, "So do you think you'd be a better candidate?" Sasuke turned to the bookshelf ignoring the civilian-ninja as he continued to degrade and discriminate civilian Shinobi.

"Of course, you civilians have no right to claim to be ninja. You will waste her talents and techniques. Civilians are cannon fodder, best left for the kill. We clan ninja have far surpassed your kind." Sasuke continued, not noticing that Naruto's smile slowly turned into a frown and then a sneer of disgust. He didn't see Naruto's hands begin to clench at his sides as he continued his bigoted rant, "Civilian are a waste of space. For instance, the Uchiha clan was legendary. Have you heard of any civilian who gained enough skills as ninja to be more than canon fodder? All you will do is disgrace Kuchina and ninja. You should just kill yourself before –" The rest of Sasuke's sentence was cut off as a fist upper cut his jaw with such force he went flying. His head was spinning and he was dimly aware of several projectile weapons pinning his clothes and a little of his skin to the wooden floor making it impossible to move least he tear his clothes and flesh. And then Naruto sat on his stomach. When Sasuke's head stopped spinning her glared up at the younger Shinobi sitting on his stomach.

"Did you know Uchiha that while civilian ninja lack much chakra because they have not interbred with other Shinobi clans, that they display superior control of their chakra opposed to ninja from major clans who recklessly use chakra and waste it. They also have a capability and learning potential to absorb their own wasted chakra back into their systems, something that takes years for a Clan Ninja to learn. They also do not have the bad habits possessed by Clan ninja and have more mental stability and coping methods than Ninja from clans. The reason they never reach beyond Chuunin is because of Jonin who share the same opinion as you. They discriminate against the civilian-ninja and neglect their training. Hey why teach a civilian when he or she will be nothing, but canon fodder. They're idiots and bigoted glory hounds. If civilian ninja were given equal training they would far surpass you. Besides Uchiha you've made a mistake in assuming that I'm a civilian, I am a descendant of two old and powerful ninja clans and have awoken my bloodline limit. However, I don't flaunt it like some idiots, it's better to be underestimated." Naruto took several breaths to calm himself and then smiled maliciously.

"Do you know what the failing of the Uchihas and the Sharingan are?" Naruto asked and continued without a reply, "The Uchihas despite their almighty bloodline limit failed to realize the unique advantage of Ninjutsu theory. They copy only a few powerful techniques, satisfied they will over power their enemies. However, with ninjutsu theory, learning the technique completely, they can alter the techniques and make them more dangerous. Your clan's right of passage the Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fire Ball Technique), manipulate that hand seals can make it hotter or colder, bigger or smaller, expending more chakra or less. Have you ever heard of Hatake Kakashi of the Sharingan eye? Of course you know Uchiha Shisui of the Mirage? Hatake Kakashi has an implanted Sharingan eye. He is listed as an S-class ninja in the Bingo books and to flee at the sight of him. Even though he doesn't possess the full capabilities of the Sharingan he was more powerful than you're cousin. Uchiha Shisui was listed as a C-class ninja in the Bingo books. Want to know why your cousin was so weak compared to him." Sasuke tried to punch Naruto as he continued to prattle on about the failings of the Uchiha clan. _He couldn't stand it, he couldn't hear it. His clan was powerful not some copy cats. _Naruto slammed his foot on Sasuke's freed wrist painfully, making Sasuke wince.

"Hatake Kakashi is more powerful because of his understand of ninjutsu theory, because of creativity and humility. Your clan was such up tight asses they failed to see the true potential before them. And you're failing it too." Suddenly, Naruto whipped his arm back withdrawing the projectile weapons, which Sasuke belatedly realized were sebons attached to wires. Almost immediately Sasuke tried to punch the smirking ass, but a single kick sent Sasuke flying into the hallway wall. "Do not speak to me again." Naruto spat furiously, "And think before you open the stupid ass mouth of yours." Naruto slammed the library doors shut, leaving Sasuke in the hall.

* * *

><p>Sasuke's hands were bleeding from practicing taijutsu bare fisted. Rapping his hands in bandages after a quick shower, Sasuke slipped into his bed still fuming over Naruto's words. However, his traitorous mind began conjuring images of what Naruto spoke of and he began to see the truth in Naruto's words. "Shit, stupid boy." Sasuke murmured as fell into a fitful sleep.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Teams

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Naruto Series. It belongs to its creator and various publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement in intended.

**WARNING:** Not beta'ed

**Main Pairing:** Uchiha Sasuke/Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto

**Warnings:** Slash-Yaoi (Homosexual Romance), Het (Heterosexual Romance), Sexual Content (Homosexual Intercourse, Heterosexual Intercourse, Threesomes and more, male and female masturbation, fellatio, hand jobs, and double penetration), Violence (blood and some gore), Adult language (Sexual and Expletives), Alternative Universe-non-canon events (AU), Out of Character (OOC), Original Characters (OC), Changes to lineages, appearance, history and abilities, teenage pregnancies, possible male pregnancies (Mpreg), and Character bashing

"Blah" – Speaking / _Blah_ – Thinking-Visions-Flashbacks / **Blah** – Times and Time Skips

* * *

><p><em><strong>Volume 01: The Evanescent Series:<strong>_

**OF SHADE AND SHADOW**

Written and Illustrated by Kurai Ame

Beta'ed by: (?)

**Book 01: **Paradigm Shift

**Chapter Two: **Teams

* * *

><p>"As you all know, under the direction of the ninja council, Nara Shikaku was requested to evaluate the education and results of the recent Genin graduates and Chuunin graduates. The results were dismal. What many of you are unaware of is that in the last two years, the academy students have been put through a reeducation study course designed by the Nara clan, the Yamanaka Clan and the Hyuga Clan. The 54 graduates or Generation X is currently composed of individuals between the ages of eleven and fifteen. Now I have assigned a team to each of you. However, unlike past Genin assignments, after the six teams are announced I will be pairing you into groups of two with six Genin under you. Your responsibility is to nurture teamwork, not animosity. You are allowed to seek out various specialist should your student show a talent or an interest in it. However, you will not foist your students on others and you will not practice favoritism. You are to test your students for teamwork, talent and creativity." The Sandaime Hokage said, "Please come collect the files of your team as I call your names."<p>

"Yuhi Kurenai." The sensual raven-haired woman graciously accepted the files.

"Hyuga Kaien," a young Hyuga branch house member accepted the files, he appeared to be no more than nineteen years old.

"Maito Gai." The enthusiastic taijutsu master quickly got his files before departing.

"Mitarashi Anko." The woman oozed sexual appeal as she sauntered up to the desk and accepted the files.

"Kazuma Arashi," whispers filled the room as the dark auburn haired man walked over to the desk from the shadowed corner he had been lounging in. Arashi had waist-length dark auburn hair and feral golden eyes. He was tall, but slender with wiry muscles and a predator's grace. He was a prodigy far surpassing Kakashi, and on equally footing with the traitorous Uchiha Itachi. He was also the center of many of Kakashi's wet dreams.

"Sarutobi Asuma," The Hokage's son accepted the files from his father.

"Hatake Kakashi," the silver haired man sighed, and received his files. He knew he would have to accept his team as the Council's boy prodigy, Uchiha Sasuke, would be on it and they would create quite the fuss if the last loyal Uchiha were to be failed. From what Kakashi had seen of the boy, Sasuke had potential, but his inflated ego held him back from achieving true power. Kakashi quickly left the tower.

* * *

><p>"…Team 5 is Kurosawa Kaede, Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino, Team 6 is Hyuga Hinata, Sarutobi Akira and Taniyama Mizuiro." Iruka continued to call teams, "Team 7 Haruno Sakura, Inuzuka Kiba."<p>

"NO!" Sakura whined, while Kiba shouted for joy.

"And Uchiha Sasuke." Iruka finished a small, amused smile crossing his lips as Kiba sank back muttering to himself and Sakura began spouting off about true love. "Team 8 is Kamishiro Kenji, Tsuruoka Yuko and Uzumaki Naruto. Team 9 is Akimichi Choji, Inuzuka Tatsuki and Rock Lee. Team 10 is Aburame Shino, Hyuga Neji and Yuhi-Gekko Tenten. Team 11…"

The Jonin watched their perspective students from under Kurenai's genjutsu with mild amusement. The children quickly departed the classroom, when they were excused.

* * *

><p>"Alright Team 10, I am Mitarashi Anko, I am an interrogation and poisons expert among other things, now you moody Hyuga one introduce yourself; name, likes, dislikes, dream and your favorite technique along with some field of study you're interested in."<p>

The Hyuga mentioned glared angrily at Anko, before answering through gritted teeth, "Hyuga Neji, I have no likes and I have many dislikes, my dream is to avenge my father's death and abolish the curse seal all branch house members are forced into servitude with. It is my destiny. My favorite technique is the Eight Trigrams: Revolving Heaven and I'm interested in perfecting all my techniques and expanding on them."

"Okay, then," Anko sighed, "Okay, you now bug-boy."

"My name is Aburame Shino, my likes are dango, my bugs and my family and I dislike those who disrespect or slander my clan and underestimate them." Neji scoffed, while Shino ignored him continuing "My dream to become an elite Hunter Nin. My favorite technique is Secret Aburame Technique: Insect Sphere. And an area of study I'm interested in is Genjutsu."

"I think you and me will get along just fine Shino! Last, but not least the girl?" Anko said.

"Yuhi-Gekko Tenten," the brunette said, "my likes are my grandfather and his weapon's shop and smithy and I enjoy training with the Katana and my Genjutsu. My dislikes are my mother and my half sister. I like my Great Aunt, Yuhi Miko however. My dream is prove everyone who had disregarded me wrong and to train to be as good of a Genjutsu mistress as my idol, Senju Tsunade. My favorite technique is the Genjutsu, Genjutsu: Flower Petal Escape. And I know I need to improve my Taijutsu and Ninjutsu specifically my elemental techniques."

"Alright, please meet me tomorrow at training ground 4, for the real Genin exam." Anko said.

"What?" Exclaimed Neji.

"What? Did you really think those puny little techniques they tested you on in the Academy would get you anywhere as a Ninja? Really? Pathetic. The real Genin exam will begin tomorrow at 7 am sharp. Oh and you better impress me."

* * *

><p>"Hello, team five, I am Yuhi Kurenai. I specialize in Genjutsu and taijutsu. Now, I'd like to hear your name, likes and dislikes, and your dream." The beautiful young woman said, "Starting with you." She said pointing at Ino.<p>

"My name is Yamanaka Ino, I like… well… I love Sasuke-kun. I also like onigiri and my clan techniques. I dislike forehead-girl, Haruno Sakura, idiots, perverts and lazy people. My dream is to build my clan further politically and build on my techniques so I may pass them down through generations."

"Okay," Kurenai said, _she seems more level headed than originally stated, and her goals are admirable_, "Now you." She said pointing at Kaede.

"I am Kurosawa Kaede, I like training specifically in elemental Ninjutsu, and my elements are fire and earth. I also like reading and studying history. I dislike ramen and loud idiots like Kiba. My dream is to become a Jonin and pass down my training and knowledge to my students." Kaede said. The boy had short and messy dark-auburn hair and large golden eyes.

"Okay," Kurenai said thoughtfully, _She could really work well with bringing out this one's talents_, "now you." She said pointing at Shikamaru.

"Meh, so troublesome, " the teen said, "my name is Nara Shikamaru, and I like watching clouds, Shogi and creating and ciphering codes with Naruto. I like playing strategic games and puzzles with Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuga Neji, though Naruto usually beats me in the creative department. I dislike boring activities such as the glorified Ninja history and I tend to sleep through most of my academic classes. And my dream is to grow old."

* * *

><p>"Hello, my name is Hyuga Kaien, I am a taijutsu expert and I use my lightning element with my special taijutsu techniques. Okay I need your name, you likes and dislikes and your dream. Starting with you." He said pointing at Hinata.<p>

"My… my… my name is H-Hyuga H-Hinata, I like my little sister Hanabi and healing. I dis-dislike my father and grandparents, and my dream is to be a good person." Hinata said.

"Okay, now you," Kaien said pointing at Mizuiro.

"Hello, my name is Taniyama Mizuiro, I like training in Genjutsu, and I like my family and running laps. I dislike activities involving cats, cleaning up my grandmother's house and shopping for groceries. My dream is to become an elite ANBU."

Kaien sighed internally_, well Mizuiro was going to be very unhappy to learn, chasing cats, shopping and cleaning was what Genin did during the week._

"Last." Kaien called pointing at Akira.

"My name is Sarutobi Akira, I like practicing Ninjutsu, my baby brother Konohamaru, and my grandfather. I dislike everyone calling me honorable grandson, and the strict idiotic rules my old tutor used to put me through. My dream is to becomes an elite Hunter Nin, other than that well… I also want to live a long and happy life, but I'm not opposed dying on the line of duty as long as I do it kicking ass."

* * *

><p>"Team 9, I am Maito Gai, some of you might now me as the green beast of Konoha. I am a taijutsu expert. Now I've read all your files, but I want to hear about you from you. Starting with you." Gai said pointing at Lee.<p>

"My name is Rock Lee, I want to be a taijutsu expert. No one thinks I can become a ninja because I am chakra insensitive, but I want to prove them wrong even if I die trying, I'm going to be the best!" Lee said proudly as Gai cried tears of happiness proclaiming such youthfulness!

The girl of the group cleared her throat, "I'm Inuzuka Tatsuki, I want to be a Hunter Nin like my older sister Hana, and I like to annoy my younger brother Kiba. I need to work on creating my taijutsus into something with more finesse, and I'd also like to practice dispelling more difficult genjutsus."

"And I'm Akimichi Choji. I like chips and I like my clan techniques. I need help perfecting my clan's taijutsu and working on my ninjutsus."

* * *

><p>"Hello Team eight, I am Kazuma Arashi, I am a tactician and psychological warfare expert, now I need you to tell me your names, your age, your dreams, your likes and dislikes. Okay? Let's begin, with you." Arashi said pointing at Yuko.<p>

The white-blond haired girl with her sharp violet eyes met Arashi's golden eyes in challenge as she spoke, "My name is Tsuruoka Yuko, I am thirteen years old, I like family and my clan, though I could do without my cousin's harassment. I like practicing my clan's techniques. I dislike Uchiha Sasuke he is an arrogant ass, and I am appalled that Kiba managed to pass the Genin exam. I also dislike injustices, stupidity and traitors. My dream is become an elite Hunter Nin Interrogation expert."

"Okay. You," Arashi said pointing at Kenji.

"My name is Kamishiro Kenji," the scarlet haired Shinobi said, his blue eyes focused on his sensei, "I am fifteen years old, I like practicing taijutsu and eating onigiri. I dislike sushi, but enjoy vegetable sushi. I like origami and I am fascinated with ninjutsu. My dream is to become an ANBU."

"Finally, you." Arashi said pointing at Naruto.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I am eleven years old and I like training and reading. I dislike the Uchiha, he is as Yuko said an arrogant ass, and I dislike traitors, idiots and Cats. My dream is well, my secret."

* * *

><p>"Well let us begin with introducing yourselves. How about your likes, dislikes and dreams for the future or something like that." Hatake Kakashi said mentally sighing.<p>

"Hey why don't you introduce yourself first?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, he looks kind of suspicious." Kiba remarked.

Kakashi had to hold back a chuckle, "Oh me? Well my name is Hatake Kakashi, I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes, my dream for the future … hmm… and I have lots of hobbies. Now your turn pinkie!"

"My name is Haruno Sakura, the thing I like… umm … well the person I like is… and my dream for the future is … umm… What I dislike is KIBA! My hobby is…" Sakura said blushing and staring at Sasuke.

"Now you Mr. Broody one." Kakashi said.

Sasuke growled under his breath before beginning, "My name is Uchiha Sasuke, there's lots of things I dislike, and I really don't like anything. And I really can't call it a dream… But I have an ambition. The resurrection of my clan and to kill that man."

"Okay, well then. The Loud idiot's turn." Kakashi said.

"What, what I'm not an idiot! Fine…. Mr. Cyclops, I am Inuzuka Kiba and you will learn to tremble listening to my footsteps! Anyway, I like…. Well… lots of things, like Akamaru here," The puppy popped out of the front of Kiba's coat, "And my clan. I don't like stupid Sasuke-bastard here and my annoying older sisters. My dream is to become the best Hunter Nin ever. And my hobbies are training."

"So far, the introductions, tomorrow we will start our duties as Ninja. First we are going to do something just the four of us…" _pause for dramatic_ _effect_, "Survival training!"

"Survival training, but Kakashi-sensei, we've already done survival training at the Academy!"

"This isn't normal training, this time I'm your opponent!" Kakashi began chuckling evilly, _okay now for the like hook and sinker_.

"Why are you laughing Sensei?" Kiba growled.

"Umm… well when I tell you guys this you guys are totally going to freak out!" Kakashi continued to chuckle lightly.

"Freak out?" Kiba asked nervously, while Sasuke scoffed.

"Out of the 54 graduates only 18 will be chosen as to become Genin, the rest will be sent back to the academy. This training exercise is a very difficult exam with a 66 percent failure rate! I told you would freak out!" Kakashi said evilly.

"No way! We worked so hard! What is the point of the graduation then?" Kiba said.

"Oh that? Well that was just to weed out the failures. Anyway, tomorrow come to training ground 7 at 5 am sharp, you need to show me all your ninja skills and don't eat breakfast unless you want to throw up! The details are on this paper, and don't be late tomorrow!"

* * *

><p>As team eight departed to prepare for the test, as soon as their sensei had disappeared from sight to report to the Hokage and Naruto could no longer sense his chakra, suppressed or not, he quickly turned to his teammates. "Umm… Tsuruoka-San and Kamishiro-San may I speak with you quickly it is of the upmost importance?"<p>

"Umm… okay." Yuko said turning to the raven-haired boy.

"Please make it quick!" Kenji said crossing his arms pointedly.

"Why put us in three man cells if they're not going to pass an entire team? He said only eighteen would pass, a multiple of three, six teams. If you remember correctly every Shinobi and Kunoichi is put into teams of four, so as Genin it would be three Genin and one instructor. Do you guys remember what our teachers stressed as an important factor for all Ninja teams?"

"Loyalty…. And Teamwork!" Yuko exclaimed.

"Teamwork eh?" Kenji said, "Good point. So what now?"

"Do you guys have one or two hours free now?"

"Yes." Yuko said.

"Sure." Kenji said.

"Okay, my family has a private training ground, maybe we could practice as a team and learn each other's skills to prepare for the test tomorrow?" Naruto said hopefully. The two nodded and Naruto led them to the private training grounds.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile,<strong> "Is every one read for tomorrow?" the Sandaime Hokage asked.

"Yes." The Jonin answered eagerly.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>

* * *

><p>So that was my filler chapter! Anyone ready for more action, more adventure and a hint of romance?<p>

**Author's Note I:** Okay ladies and Gentlemen, I know how readers like to be involved in the stories writing process, so I'm offering a once in a lifetime chance. _**The assignment:**_ Please, using your creativity create a test for which ever team you want to, but remember it needs to force them to be creative, use teamwork and use their talents. If I have more than one for a single team, I will choose the one that seems more interesting. I of course will give you credit for the designing of the test at the bottom of the story. Now the rest is up to you! Send it through private message or to my email.


End file.
